Strange Creatures from Over the Hills
by unheardweirdness
Summary: Ganondorf has gotten himself new allies.Can Link, the Sages, and any random character from any gamething i decide to throw in face this new treath?.
1. Teltubbies come to play

Okay this is just some random Zelda/Teletubbies crossover, as you might have guessed, its pure humor and randomness, enjoy. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own either Zelda or Teletubbies, otherwise Hyrule would have never flooded and the Noo-noo would have exploded and destroyed all teletubbiland.

Princess Zelda looked out her window, she knew something evil was afoot….

Saria looked out her window, she knew something evil was afoot…

Darunia looked out his window, he knew something evil was afoot…

Princess Ruto looked out her window, she knew something evil was afoot…

Impa looked out her window, she knew something evil was afoot…

Nabooru looked out her window, she knew something evil was afoot…

Rauru looked out his whatever-the-thing-he-uses-for-looking-at-Hyrule, he knew something evil was afoot…

Kaepora Gaebora didn't look out his window because he doesn't have one, he knew something evil was afoot…

Drusilla looked out her window, and bursted into flames because it was daytime, duh.

Dipsy looked out his window- wait, the Teletubbie's house doesn't have windows!.

It was a cold, dark morning in Lost Woods, everything was in silence, except for the little too-too-toooo-too-too-toooooo-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-tooooo-to-too-too-tooooo music, but then a horrible happy tune came from somewhere….And five figures appeared form behind the trees: The larger one was blue-purple, and had an triangle shape antennae. The next one in size was green, and had an straight antennae. The next one was yellow, and had a knot-kinda-thingy shaped antennae. The other one was red, and had a circle shaped antennae. The smallest one didn't have an antennae at all, it was blue and looked like some kind of freakish-vacuum-cleaner-demon.

TIME FOR TELETUBBIES!.


	2. The monster that sucked Rufty

Well, this be the second chapter, hope you enjoy it, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't not own ANYTHING AT ALL

* * *

Buffy was walking around the darkened Sunnydale High school, when she heard something, she followed the noise and found….A ReDead? She was about to stake it when "Wait! What are you doing in the Ancient Kingdom of Ikana?" asked the Redead "No, what are YOU doing in Sunnydale High School?" "You mean this is not Ikana?" "No" "Oh well excuse me then" the ReDead bursted into green flames and disappeared "This isn't Sunnydale either" said Knuckles "Well this isn't Angel Island either! MUHAHAHA!" said a random evil/creepy voice Image suddenly turns black and credits start to roll

* * *

Noo-noo was cleaning around the fortress. Thinky-Winky was jumping around the fortress. Dipsy was rolling around the fortress. Lala was hoping and singing "Lalala la la lala la!" around the fortress. Po was knocking Gerudo guards unconscious with her ball around the fortress. And Ganondorf was trying to figure out what the hell was he thinking when he brought those creatures into Hyrule.

* * *

Link woke up in his little tree house or whatever "……" he said "MOOOOO!" the cow said "Hey!" Navi said looking out the window "Hey Link, I'm looking out the window and knowing something evil is afoot, what do you think I could be?" "……" said Link. "Yes, you're right Link, we should go ask Kaepora Gaebora!"

* * *

Meanwhile Princess Zelda was in her way to Kakariko Village to check on a report she had received from a local store owner about a strange blue creature that had sucked/stolen all his goods. "The thing just popped out of nowhere and started sucking all my rupees!" said the store owner to the princess "Then it went for the bottled fairys, then the potions, then everything else, then...Rufty, my dog, we miss you!" "Well it seems to be quite a catastrophe, well see what we can do about it" said the Princess "But you said the same thing when that cursed Tekite started jumping on people's roofs at night, not letting then sleep, and then we had to get our wives and children to scare it away with Deku Sticks and Deku Brooms!" "Well, we'll se what we can do" "No, you aren't, the same happenes with the Tekite" "This time is different, imagine if the monster sucked all my collection of jewels! Oh the horror!" and with the mere thought of it the Princess fainted, and had to be carried back to the castle by the guards. The store owner was imprisoned for causing the princess to faint, while he was imprisioned he met Klaggrrrrjoinkkklubtheyouweardekumaskgrrrrrrclub the love of his life, the two married and lived happily ever after.

* * *

"I see" said Kaepora Gaebora "I knew something evil was afoot too, I wasn't looking out my window because I don't have one though" "So what are we gonna do?" asked Navi "…." Said Link "You're right Link!" said both Navi and Kaepora Gaebora. "Thanks Kaepora Gaebora, to Death Mountai we go!" Navi enthusiastically said, then she and Link mounted Epona and rode towards Death Mountain.

* * *

So? What did you think? I know It was kinda short too….But it was worth it though, wasn't it? Wasn't it?... Please R&R, suggestions are welcomed" 


End file.
